Nes Meilė
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Karin selalu tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali mengambil hati Kazune yang terlampau keras itu. Menenangkannya? Membuatnya kembali bersikap lembut? Bukanlah hal yang sulit, menurut Karin. Sedikit kisah tentang mereka. Mind to RnC? :) enjoy


Karin selalu tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali mengambil hati Kazune yang terlampau keras itu. Menenangkannya? Membuatnya kembali bersikap lembut? Bukanlah hal yang sulit, menurut Karin.

* * *

_**Kamichama Karin**__ © Koge Donbo_

_2013 ©_

_._

_._

_**Nes Meilė**_

_._

_._

_Trancy Anafeloz_

_**Warning **__: Out Of Character, Typo, Absurd, etc._

_._

_._

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

* * *

**Bab satu: Cemburu.**

Kedua iris _emerald_-nya memandang pintu geser di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka—menandakan ia sedang terengah-engah akibat kelakuan seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada di balik pintu geser tersebut.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Kazune! Kau salah paham!" Pekiknya menggelegar dengan napas memburu.

"..." Tidak ada respon apapun dari sang empunya nama yang disebutkan oleh gadis beriris _emerald_ tadi. Karin, menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Michiru!" Pekiknya sekali lagi, berharap Kazune merespon kalimatnya.

"..." Masih tidak ada respon.

Ah, sungguh menyebalkan sekali sifat pemuda ini. Karin kembali bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Ingatannya berputar cepat, kembali ke saat beberapa waktu lalu—dimana ia dan Michiru tengah kepergok sedang jalan berdua di sebuah toko kelontong tengah kota.

Bukan suatu hal yang aneh memang, mengingat Karin dan Michiru adalah teman dekat. Hanya saja—Karin tidak yakin kalau Kazune beranggapan demikian.

Uh, Karin memijat keningnya pelan. Kedua alisnya berkerut mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang dapat membuat Kazune, sang kekasih hatinya ini marah.

**»»» oOo «««**

_"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau berikan untuknya, Karin?" Tanya Michiru lembut saat mereka berdua tengah sampai di salah satu toko kelontong yang menjual hadiah berupa pernak-pernik manis di tengah kota._

_Karin terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan benda apa yang terlihat cocok saat ia kenakan. "_Ng?_" Gumamnya pelan dengan raut wajah seakan-akan ia sedang berpikir keras untuk ujian di akhir semester, membuat Michiru terkekeh karenanya._

_Karin mendongak ke arah Michiru—heran. Salah satu alisnya jelas terangkat tinggi saat mendapati sosok temannya itu tengah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Aneh. _

_"Kau kenapa, Michi?" Tanya Karin polos, membuat Michiru gemas ingin mencubit pipinya._

_Michiru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak," ulangnya masih sedikit disertai kekehan. "Hanya saja, raut mukamu itu sangat menggemaskan, Karin." Tawa semakin kencang keluar dari mulut Michiru, membuat Karin malu akibat kelakuannya._

_"Ah, _gomen _..." Michiru meringis seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit gatal._

_Sedikit berdehem pelan, Michiru pun kembali pada aktifitasnya—berusaha membantu Karin memilah-milah barang yang dirasanya cocok._

.

.

_"Michi, lihat! Sepertinya ini cocok!" Pekik Karin girang setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Dengan cepat, ia pun segera menunjukkan benda tersebut kepada Michiru. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya kemudian. _

_Michiru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia pun menepuk-nepuk lembut pucuk kepala Karin—membuat Karin agak sedikit tersipu malu. "Apapun yang kau pilih dan berikan, ia pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya. Tidak peduli cocok atau tidak."_

_Karin terperangah mendengar kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya wajahnya kali ini jadi terasa semakin panas. _

_Michiru kembali tersenyum lembut. "Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Michiru pada Karin. _

_"Eh?" Respon Karin sedikit agak tersentak._

_"Kalau kau mau aku bisa bantu memasangkannya," lanjut Michiru ramah dan membuat mata Karin berbinar-binar. _

_"Benarkah?" Karin kembalo bertanya seolah-olah indera pendengarannya tuli. "Kalau begitu tolong aku, Michi!" Ucapnya riang._

_Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyerahkan sebuah kalung kepada Michiru yang saat ini tengah ada di hadapannya. Dengan hati senang, Karin pun segera membalikkan badannya—membiarkan Michiru memasangkan kalung padanya karena kalau dipikir pun ia pasti akan repot kalau harus memasangkan kalung ini sendiri. Ia 'kan hanya ingin mencobanya._

_"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" Tanya Karin penuh harap setelah ia selesai mengenakan kalung tersebut_.

_Michiru memasang ekspresi berpikir seraya terus mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Cocok! Kau cantik, Karin!" Begitulah tanggapannya dan hal itu membuat Karin senang. Sudah diputuskan bahwa ia akan membeli sepasang kalung ini. _

_Belum sempat ia ingin meminta pertolongan Michiru untuk melepas kalung itu, kedua irisnya kembali disuguhkan hal yang tak terduga. Mungkinkan rencananya ini ketahuan? Ah, sial._

_"Kazune?!" Ucapnya kaget saat kedua iris _emerald_-nya bersirobok langsung dengan kedua iris _shappire_ yang saat ini tengah memandangnya datar dari balik kaca bening toko tersebut. Dan_—_belum sempat Karin keluar toko untuk menemui Kazune, ia sudah melenggang pergi dengan cepat_.

_"Mungkin ia salah paham." Begitulah kata Michiru kepada Karin. _

Ya, begitulah cerita singkat yang bisa Karin ingat di dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Kazune," panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lembut. "Kau tahu? Kau salah paham," lanjut Karin dengan nada sendu.

Salah satu telapak tangannya terkepal erat, menggenggam hadiah yang sebenarnya ingin ia berikan pada Kazune. "Kupikir kau akan menyukainya," ucapnya parau seraya terus menatap dua buah kalung di tangannya. "Tapi ternyata tidak."

"..."

Menghela napas panjang. "Yah,kalau begitu apa boleh buat, mungkin aku akan memberikan ini kepada Mich—"

Belum sempat Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu geser tersebut sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang empunya kamar dengan wajah kusut. "Apa?" Tanya Kazune sedikit agak emosi.

Karin tersenyum hambar sembari menatap Kazune sendu, seakan-akan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam menggerogoti hatinya. "Ini," ucap Karin, menggenggam tangan Kazune lembut kemudian memberikannya sebuah kalung. "Untukmu," lanjut Karin tanpa melihat ekspresi raut wajah Kazune yang saat ini tengah mengeras. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya." Dan setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibir mungilnya, Karin pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

"..."

**Hening**. Tak ada suara apapun di sana kecuali langkah kaki Karin yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jauh.

"Karin!" Pekik Kazune, berlari cepat mengejar Karin, menggapai salah satu pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Karin menoleh, menatap Kazune heran.

"Maaf ..." Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat terucap dari mulut Kazune.

Karin menatap Kazune diam. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya memandang lurus kedua iris shappire yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku salah," gumam Kazune lagi.

Karin menyeringai. Seakan-akan topeng kesedihan yang baru saja ia buat beberapa waktu lalu telah luntur. "Ah—jadi ternyata benar kau cemburu," ucap Karin dengan nada polos, membuat Kazune membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu.

"Apa?! Tidak!" Kilah Kazune keras dengan rona warna merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Dan Karin tertawa, semakin membuat Kazune malu.

Karin menyeringai, "jadi? Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Hah? Aku tidak marah," jawab Kazune asal, melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Karin lalu membuang wajah ke arah lain.

**Bohong. **

Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Sekilas dengan gerakkan cepat, Karin pun mengecup singkat pipi Kazune. Membuat Kazune tersentak kaget.

Karin meringis, kemudian berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Kazune yang masih mematung di lantai atas.

"..."

Kazune memegang pelan salah satu pipi yang baru saja terasa disengat oleh sensasi hangat. Kedua iris _shappire_-nya kembali memandang sebuah kalung di salah satu tangannya. Mau tak mau, seukir senyuman tipis itu pun keluar dari bibirnya. Lihat? Gadis itu berhasil Kembali membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila. Semua perkiraan, pemikiran, serta emosi akan rasa cemburunya menguap begitu saja akibat perbuatan Karin. Ah—tunggu, rasanya perbuatannya tadi itu seperti sedikit disengaja.

Menyeringai? Memasang raut wajah polos? Jadi, ekspresi kesedihannya tadi itu hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka! Sial! Gadis itu licik. Selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat hati seorang Kazune merasa tertusuk dan terombang-ambing diliputi rasa bersalah. Dan pada akhirnya, dialah yang harus meruntuhkan pertahanannya terlebih dahulu dengan cara meminta maaf.

"_Tch_," decih Kazune agak kesal. Kedua tangannya kembali berkutat pada kalung pemberian Karin itu—mengenakannya sendiri di leher seraya berjalan santai ke arah lantai bawah.

.

.

Karena cinta, segala kesalahpahaman apapun dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah.

Karena Kazune tidak ingin kehilangan Karin. Begitulah kenyataannya.

.

.

_**End this chapter.**_

* * *

**Catatan Author** : Hai semuanya, salam kenal :) sudah berapa lama saya tidak mampir ke fandom ini ya? Haha setahun ada... Yes, sedikit penyegaran untuk otak saya yang kelewat mbluet /? Saya putuskan untuk membuat sebuah cerita dimana intinya tidak terlalu berat. Hanya sebuah kisah-kisah ringan sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kamichama Karinlah yang jadi korban atas tindakkan saya ini /dor

Entah kenapa saya suka sekali buat kisah mania di antara Kazune dan Karin. Di cerita saya yang lalu saya mendapati beberapa riview agar saya membuat cerita bertemakan genre fantasy atau lainnya. Sebenarnya sudah ada pemikiran akal hal itu. Hanya saja saya masih bingung untuk menuliskannya lol.. Biasa, sesuatu yang selalu bisa kita pikirkan di otak tidak semudah itu dijalankan atau dituangkan lewat kata-kata. Mungkin lain kali saya akan coba buat genre lebih berat, itu pun kalo tunggakan fic multichap saya sudah selesai ;;_;; /mewek

Bagi yang suka fic-fic manis dan ringan saya harap fic ini masuk dalam kriteria kalian ya~ sekedar camilan ringan sebelum buka /? Tidak ada unsur sara ataupun adegan berat wkwk

Singkat, pada, gajelas, dan rada absurd. Maafkan saya yang sudah berani membuat fic abal ini. Saya khilaf /gak

Akhir kata, sekian dari saya_**. I hope you're enjoy with my fic**_ :D

_**Mind to Review and Concrit?**_ Semua saran, apapun itu akan saya tampung untuk ide kedepannya :3

_**See ya~ in next chapter. **_


End file.
